


Even More Dream Team One Shots

by Grimett



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Comfort, DreamTeam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e01 Friends and Enemies, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kinks, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Friendship, Minecraft, Multi, Oneshot, Smut, True Love, Valentine's Day Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimett/pseuds/Grimett
Summary: Oneshots that I randomly decide to make and ones that yall might request.Ill take any request but I might be a little iffy at the start.While the tags are only dream team itself, you can request any character you want.DISCLAIMER: Please dont read if you are uncomfortable with these pairings. All of this is fiction and is solely for fun and entertainment. This is based off their character's, not their real lifeselfs. Updates will very depended on my schedule and how long the fic itself is. ill make sure to keep yall informed. <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Even More Dream Team One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to post this for a very long time but i was too scared to. I decided to just say fuck it though. This is the first time ive ever done this so i know its not going to be too good. I will gladly take constructive criticism to help inprove this any way i can. i know this first chapter is very short but i wanted to go ahead and put it out there.

George froze when he saw the room he would be staying in. “Why is there only one bed?”

“Most people don’t have two beds in their room” Dream chuckled. He noticed the uncomfortable look George had on his face  
“You don’t have to share a bed with me if you don’t want to. It’s better then having one of us taking the hard couch.” He said trying to ease him.

George smiled at the taller man. “I don’t mind sleeping in the same bed as you, I just don’t think you want to deal with me next to you for the next two weeks. I’ll take the couch”

“No you’re the guest let me-“ “ Nope don’t even finish that. I’m taking it” he said and walked out before Dream could argue back.

——

George laid on his back starring at the ceiling. Dream was right. His couch was uncomfortable. It’s like laying in a rock and putting a think sheet down thinking it’s going to help. It also didn’t add to the fact that George is terrified of thunderstorms and it was storming really bad outside.

Flipping on his side, he grabbed his phone to look at the time. 2:53

George debated what his options are right now. It’s either try and sleep on this couch for the rest of the night alone, which he knew he wouldn’t be able to do, or go into dreams room and sleep next to him. Sleeping next to someone always helped calm him during storms. Even when it was just a simple rain storm, he would go into his parents room and sleep with them. Due to him moving out he didn’t exactly have someone to sleep with but cat helped.

At first he shot down the idea. He would be sleeping next to a person that he just met but as time passed his mind changed. Who cared that they just met. They’ve know each other for the better half of 5 years. They’re bestfriends. Surly Dream won’t mind.

He made his way down the hall towards dreams room. “Dream?” He questioned as he opened the mans door. Unsurprisingly, the man was still up, laying down in his bed, scrolling through his phone. Before Either of them could talk a flash of lightning lit up the room, followed by a loud clap of thunder leading to the older screeching.

“Don’t like the storm?” Dream asked softly

"Not really," George whispered, flinching when another clap of thunder went off. “I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you?” His voice got quieter towards the end. He ducked his head, embarrassed, as his cheeks turned pink.

The younger man didn’t say anything. While moving over to the far left side of the bed, he lifting up his comforter and patted the bed, telling George to come lay down.

George made his way over and laid down. He didn’t want to impose on the other mans space so he just kept close to the edge But A loud crack of thunder came from outside and a small whimper fell from his lips. 

Noticing the smaller mans discomfort, he rolled over and wrapped his arm around his small waist, pulling him into his chest. 

At first, George had stiffened up but soon relaxed into the big arms that surrounded him. 

After a little bit, the older Had whispered a small thank you while looking up at the blond. He didn’t get a response back so he just assumed he was asleep. 

“I love you dream”

“I love you too George”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed that. leave any request, criticism, or anything you can thing of down below!


End file.
